Diego Buenaventura
"Ladies! Et cetera. Fear not, for the great Diego Buenaventura has returned to entertain you! No applause necessary! But please do applaud." Diego Buenaventura is a bard and entertainer hailing (so he says) from the land of Canción, across the Sword Sea. Background Diego came across the Sword Sea from far-off Canción some years ago. He claims to have ventured far and wide in search of new tales and new songs, and has recently settled (at least for the moment) in the Weft, as he believes it to be the most interesting place on Geth. Personality Traits Chaotic Good. Diego seems to be generally well-disposed towards others, if vain and overly flirtatious at times. He is quick with a story or a song, or a self-aggrandising comment. He is also a coward, and freely admits it - usually hiding in a tent or a cupboard when trouble calls, only to emerge later on none the worse for wear. Diego seems utterly unashamed of this, pointing out that just as discretion is the better part of valour, so too is cowardice the better part of discretion, and thus he must be brave to be such a coward. Religion Diego does not follow any of the nine gods, nor any of the nine Narga - rather, he venerates an entity he calls "the Singer", whom he believes sang the world into being (apparently a common belief in Canción). He seems relaxed about his faith, shrugging his shoulders and saying that "all have their parts in the Great Chorus" when confronted with those of other creeds. In the Guardian Vale Diego drifted into the Vale shortly before the Sword of Knowledge emerged from Guardian Hill, and spent the day wandering around asking impertinent questions of the Vale's various factions. He then took up residence in the Blinded Boar, and could often be seen performing there of an evening (or not seen hiding somewhere when trouble showed up). He later accompanied the adventurers of the Vale on their sojourn into the inner Weft, regaling them with stories and songs to keep spirits up at night. He was seen again outside the Tavern as the Camp Of Light undertook its quest for atonement, shortly before the return of Lord Strigos. Diego came out of his cupboard again during the Golden Feast of Giving, having received a vision from the Singer that she had sent him a token of her esteem. After pleading with adventurers to search high and low, he eventually received his gift courtesy of Oblitus - though, with all the fighting and slaughter going on, he had to admit he didn't think much of the feast itself. Before the three armies departed on their expedition to the Yenrady ruins of the Inner Weft, Diego sought help from adventurers in finishing a song about the upcoming struggle - and also piecing together a drunken night of disastrous performances which left Mortimus, Sabi and Edward D'eath very cross with him. He later sang a bawdy sailor's shanty for Gideon at the expedition's ball. Next lured outside by the Pixie Press's "Battle of the Bards", Diego quickly fell victim to a Ruinous plague that was going around. After performing a rousing rendition of a Cancien song about the hero Don Quixote, he feverishly hallucinated that he was in fact Don Quixote, and stole Jo'v's sword to go and fight evil with Zarael as his unwilling Sancho Panza. He ended up charging Althear and being stabbed a lot for his trouble, though recovered from both his wounds and his illness in time to claim his prize for winning the bardic competition; he then spent the rest of the day collecting stories and trying (unsuccessfully) to solve a puzzle a passing trader had solved him. Known Associates Andariel Ingridsen - Diego and Andariel have bonded over their mutual love of stories and songs. Recently, since Andariel's fall from Voy'himloc's favour, Diego has been telling him of the Singer and her faith. Mortimus - Diego and the Valarian bard have a jovial friendship, and have been meaning to sing a duet for a while. Sabi - The fireworks elementari seems to be a fan of Diego's, though he wishes she would request more than one song. Category:Human